


The Tetrawizard Tournament

by Dr_WD_Gaster



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Another unfinished idea, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not My Fault, Tetrawizard Tournament, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_WD_Gaster/pseuds/Dr_WD_Gaster
Summary: “This has to be the most half-baked plan of the century.”“Because,” She leaned in close and softly whispered. “the Casper Institute of Magic will be competing as the fourth school.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles maniacally* Okay, prepare yourself for a shitstorm of new stories that are just rotting on my computer. I don't need to post them and I must say, some of them are pretty bad, but who cares? Not me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Prologue**

“This has to be the most half-baked plan of the century.” A dark-haired witch said as she dropped down next to her two best friends and slammed the newest edition of  _ Magic Magazine _ onto the oak wooden table.

“I think my parents still win that prize, Sam. I mean, it’s not every day your folks construct a magical portal to the Astral plane and turn you into a Spirit in the process.” Danny drawled lazily as he took a bite from his scrambled eggs, that he washed down with some pumpkin juice.

“Failed Dark magic and maimed Technomancy aside, what is it that got you so worked up, Sam?” Tucker, a cocoa-skinned boy and her other best friend, asked as he eyed the parchment in front of him. 

“You know what I meant, Danny.” She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. “Have guys heard of the Triwizard tournament?”

Danny looked thoughtful for a second before nodding his head. “Wasn’t that the team up of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?”

“Yeah, they compete for this Cup thing and a money prize, don’t they? I honestly don’t see why anyone would compete for something like that. Wasn’t it abolished, though? I thought I read somewhere that they quit after the death toll got too high.” Tucker grimaced at the thought, but not for long and stuffed a sausage in his mouth.

Sam huffed at the obvious display of carnivory but continued. “It was, but they decided to bring it back again this year. With new rules and more safety nets, to assure that nothing goes wrong.” She paused and tapped her wand to the parchment. “They also decided that instead of just bringing it back, they needed to spice things up. This year, Hogwarts is going to host the  _ Tetrawizard _ Tournament.”

Danny let out a small laugh. “What poor bastards did they manage to rope into this?” He snickered.

Tucker nudged the boy beside him and pointed at the headline.

**_New Tetrawizard Tournament Forges Bonds Overseas. Casper Institute of Magic Agrees To Compete!_ **

“Oh.” He finished lamely. “We are.”

 

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

 

“We’re doing  _ what _ now?” Harry asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Hogwarts will be hosting the Tetrawizard tournament, this year. A variation of the Triwizard tournament that used to be held between us, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.” Hermione said, swiping a bit of hair behind her ear.

“And this caught your attention  _ why _ exactly?” Ron didn’t even look up from his plate and continued to shuffle food in his mouth.

“Because,” She leaned in close and softly whispered. “the Casper Institute of Magic will be competing as the fourth school.”

Ron’s fork froze halfway to his mouth, and the redhead noticeably paled. “You have to be kidding, right? Dumbledore isn’t barmy enough to invite  _ Casper _ .” 

Harry, who seemed to be missing a key piece of information, frowned before asking. “What’s so special about Casper?”

Looking back and forth, and quickly glancing at the Slytherin table, Ron also leaned in closer. “My mum’s told me all about Casper. Dangerous lot, they are. They practise the Dark Arts like it’s nothing. Don’t even bat an eye at some of the truly horrible stuff like Necromancy.” He shuddered for a moment.

“Of course, that’s not all they’re known for.” Hermione scolded. “Casper is one of a kind, because it tests the children at age eleven, to see what affinity they’ve got. Light, Dark or Grey. Each affinity has their own set of classes and specialised career branches. Such as Necromancy, but also Light Arts, like Alchemy.”

“Wait a minute? What do you mean with affinity? I haven’t heard that before.” Harry asked.

“Oh, of course. Sometimes I forget you didn’t grow up with magic folk.” Ron managed to say in between chewing his chicken. “Magic has three main branches. Light, Dark and Grey. Here at Hogwarts we only teach Light Arts and defence against the Dark Arts. Maybe a few Light bordering on Grey spells will filter through, but that’s it.”

“This is also the reason that You-Know-Who was able to get so many followers. He attracted a lot of Grey and Dark witches and wizards because they were allowed to use the Dark Arts.”

Harry hummed in thought. “Wouldn’t it make sense for a person with a Dark affinity to practise the Dark Arts, though? It sounds reasonable to me.” He said with a small shrug.

“But that’s the thing, Harry. The Dark Arts have the highest collection of curses, hexes, jinxes and lethal spells. You can even risk addiction to the Dark. You have to be very responsible to practise it.” Hermione cut in.

“Okay, I get that. But why what if someone has a Dark affinity, and does Light magic?”

“They can, it’s just not as powerful as when a Light witch or wizard would do it. I believe it’s also more difficult.” Ron pushed his plate away and grinned happily at the satisfaction of a full stomach.

“Then I have another question for you, Hermione,” Harry said.

“Yes?”

“What’s the Triwizard Tournament?”


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 1

“Oh, isn’t this great, honey? This is your chance to change everyone’s mind about Necromancy.” Maddie gushed as her son held the permission slip to go to Hogwarts tightly in his hand.

“Yeah, Dann-o here will be able to get them to see reason for sure.” Jack cut in as he swung an arm across his wife’s shoulders.

Danny groaned as both his parents signed his slip and handed it back to him with a little too much excitement and enthusiasm. Jazz, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, went up to him and ruffled his hair good-naturedly.

“Actually, this isn’t a bad idea, little brother. As one of the mediwitches, I’ll make sure no permanent harm comes to you, and maybe you’ll learn something from our fellow magicals over the pond.”

Danny groaned again and dropped his head on the table. “Not you too. I was hoping for a voice of reason here.”

Jazz just laughed and sat down next to him. “And what would that voice of reason have said?”

“Maybe something along the lines of, “Oh don’t go little brother. This Tournament is a deathtrap. You won’t come out alive.””

“Well, I could, but they did upgrade the wards. And I’m going anyway. I need the extra credit for my final thesis, about the impact of practising Light magic on Dark affinity children.” She said with a happy smile.

“Extra credit, my ass. You could have chosen any other practical, but no. You very conveniently chose a Tournament that my class will be competing in.” But Danny was smiling too, now.

“So, you’ll go then?” Jack asked as he saw his son mull over the merits.

“Yeah. I’ll go.” He said firmly.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

“This is madness,” Tucker whispered as he looked at the giant Magical bus that rode into the parking lot.

“Huh, I didn’t even know we had a logo beside our Quodpot mascot,” Danny said as Sam scowled at the bus.

“My parents decided that since I’m going, we need Casper to be ‘well represented’ for the other schools.” She drawled as everybody floated their trunks into the luggage compartment.

Danny snickered quietly, “So, that means your parents want to brag about being richer than the other schools.” He said as the three of them climbed up the stairs in search of a place to sit.

“They do know that Hogwarts is a castle, right? And Beauxbatons is one of the richest schools in the world?” Tucker raised an eyebrow as he sat down opposite Danny and Sam in their private booth.

Sam opened the window to let her familiar, a white raven aptly named Raven, inside. The bird nuzzled her beak against Sam's face before cawing softly in greeting towards Tucker and Danny.

“Yes,” She huffed, “but we’re more technologically advanced than all three other schools combined, and Dad wanted to show that off.”

A quiet hissing from under Danny’s cloak had him reach down and pick up his own familiar, a beautiful blue racer snake. “Hey girl, did you have a nice nap?” He asked as he stroked her matte navy scales.

Sam and Tucker, used to Danny talking with his snake, didn’t even bat an eye as the snake hissed back with enthusiasm.

“I would be a bit more careful with Thana when we arrive at Hogwarts if I were you, Mr Fenton.” Professor Lancer said as he stepped into view of the three adolescents.

“The English, and Hogwarts especially, have had a problem with a recent Dark Lord that had a snake as a familiar. His House, Slytherin, and snakes have quite the stigma because of it.” He explained further.

Danny groaned and let his head rest on the table top. “Why does everything in England have to hate me?”

Tucker chuckled and slapped his back good-naturedly. “No worries man, the only thing they don’t like about you is, Dark magic, Necromancy, and Thana. Basically, everything that makes you, you. I don’t think that’s ever been a problem before. Lots of Spirits hate your guts!”

“...Nicely phrased words of wisdom, Mr Foley.” Lancer stopped for a minute before shrugging. “But, in essence, he isn't wrong. That’s not the only thing I’m here for, though.” Something that regained the attention of the teens. “Since we are a new variable to the Tournament, our school has been asked to perform an ‘opening act’ so to speak. We would like you to be our opening act, Mr Fenton.”

Danny sat up again before nodding in understanding. “You want me to summon Phantom, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Professor Lancer agreed. “and although you don’t need it, it wouldn’t hurt to make a show out of it.” He not so discreetly looked at Sam and Tucker.

Sam, now bouncing in her seat, spoke up. “Are you giving us permission to use the circle?”

Lancer sighed before nodding. “Yes, Ms Manson, you are allowed to use the circle.”

“BOOYAH!” Tucker whooped as he high fived Sam across the table.

“We haven’t done the circle in ages, this is so exciting.” She gushed, Sam Manson _gushed_ , as she got out her Alchemy chalk and started drawing the different runes and sigils.

Danny just laughed softly before turning back to Lancer. “Any other requests?” He asked jokingly.

“Nothing comes to mind, but I’ll let you know.” Lancer snorted before leaving again.

“Well, guys,” He said turning back to his friends, “which version do you wanna do?”

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

A few mind-numbing hours later, the Casper Institute of Magic landed on Hogwarts’ doorstep. They parked the bus next to Beauxbatons carriage, Paulina whining all the way to the Great Hall about the luxury of Palomino horses that only drink single malt whiskey.

Hogwarts was breathtakingly beautiful. The shimmering lights of the floating candles, the built of the majestic castle, and the enchanted ceiling had the entirety of Casper completely swamped.

“When you said that Hogwarts was a castle, I thought you meant ancient and crumbling. Not enchanted and amazing.” Sam grumbled under her breath at Tucker.

With no other choice than the Gryffindor or Hufflepuff table, Casper joined the Lion’s den. Their school uniform, a simple dark blue sweater and cloak with either black, white or grey accents, mixed nicely with the primary black colouring of Hogwarts.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests. Before we begin with our feast, I have asked the Casper Institute of Magic to introduce themselves, with a demonstration.”

As soon as all the Headmasters and one Headmistress sat down, Danny, Sam and Tucker sprang up. Walking towards the centre of the Hall, they stopped as one and cast the Sonorus charm.

“We are students of the Casper Institute of Magic.” Sam began, swishing her white accented robe towards the Gryffindor table and up to Professor Lancer at the Head table.

“Casper has an old and interesting history, but few look further than our most distinct difference.” Tucker continued.

“The magic that we practise, is determined at age 11 when our magic is purest and we have no harmful intent.” Danny finished letting his black and blue robe sway in a magically created breeze.

“I am a Light witch,” said Sam, dropping down to the floor and drawing a giant circle around all three of them. “And my speciality is Alchemy.” She finished and placed her hands on the edge of the now intricately drawn transmutation circle. A pale blue light crackling up from the ground and clearing the area of any grime, dirt or dust. Another set of runes later and a platform of stone rose up from the ground, with a small bowl-shaped indentation in front. A surprised clapping filled the Hall.

“I am a Grey wizard.” Tucker began, and took out his wand from his grey accented sleeve and began muttering a series of enchantments. “And my speciality is Technomancy.” He grinned a Cheshire grin. A flash of violet light later and a conjured metal nightingale was singing a most beautiful song. Everyone clapped this time.

Danny rolled his shoulders, before stepping up onto the platform. “I am a Dark wizard.” The Hall fell silent. Some in alarm or distrust, others in quiet reverence. The bowl, that had previously been empty, filled with an unearthly green fluid, seemingly out of nowhere. Danny sat down cross-legged on the platform and dipped two fingers into the cool ectoplasm. He drew several weird looking runes and sigils on his arms, hands and the ground, before finishing it off with a single rune in the centre of his forehead.

Eiwaz.

Death.

He started to chant in Latin, “Amate spiritus obscure, te quaerimus, te oramus, nobiscum colloquere, aput nos circita. Amate spiritus phantasme, te quaerimus, te oramus, nobiscum colloquere, aput nos circita. Amate spiritus regale, te quaerimus, te oramus, nobiscum colloquere, aput nos circita.”

A loud rumbling vibrated through the Great Hall, and all the candles softly flickered out, leaving only the eerie glowing of the ectoplasm that was drawn all over Danny’s body.

Until he opened his eyes.

Green untethered power shone through those eyes, causing everybody in the Great Hall to shiver. Slowly the rumbling in the room ceased and a deathly quiet swept across the students. Behind him, a writhing black mist rose up from the ground, a soft emerald light defined a human shape around it. A moment later a pair of silver gloved hands wrapped around Danny’s shoulders.

“His speciality is Necromancy,” Phantom spoke.


	3. A Phantom Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you asked for it, so here's the next chapter. Also, reviews/kudos make me very happy!

Chapter 2

For a long hard moment, nobody moved. Nobody even dared to breathe. Phantom still stood proudly presented on the platform, still holding on to Danny's shoulders.

Phantom's form was hazy, smoky even, with little black tendrils floating up and around him. He was dressed in a simple black robe, with a second sleeveless cloak and hood of shimmering silver draped over the first. His hands were encased in silver gloves, and from where he stood you could see black dragonhide boots peeking out from under his robe. His snow white hair seemed to flicker and dance like a flame. But his eyes, his killing curse green eyes, were the most terrifying of all. He looked mildly amused, a little cocky, something that didn't sit well with most of the audience.

Then everything changed as Phantom snapped his fingers, and all the candles relit. Bathing the Great Hall in light once more.

"So," He spoke casually as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "this is Hogwarts, huh? Seems like a nice place. What do you think?" He shoved Danny's shoulder, who blinked once and the green bled away from his sclera, but retained its toxic green colour in his iris'.

Danny stood up and slung an arm over Phantom shoulder, "I think, we scared them a little." He whispered, but with the Sonorus charm still in effect, everyone heard it.

Phantom let out a thundering laugh before ducking under Danny's shoulder and walking towards the staff table. Taking a step into mid-air and making it look like he was walking on an invisible staircase, he stopped in front of Dumbledore.

"Phantom," He introduced himself, smiling brightly. "a pleasure to meet you, Headmaster Dumbledore. And thank you for inviting the Casper Institute of Magic."

Dumbledore sat there in stunned silence for a moment, before grabbing the extended hand and shaking it. "I must say when I asked for a demonstration, I didn't think a demonic summoning would be part of it." He chuckled.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Headmaster. I'm but a mere Spirit, a true Phantom, if you will. I'm just a tad more powerful than usual."

"How unusual, indeed." Dumbledore mused.

Phantom walked to the other Headmaster, and Headmistress, and introduced himself as well, he also shook the hands of Ludo Bagman, and Bartemius Crouch before walking back over to Danny.

"As most of you can see, we've done this before." Danny gestured to Sam and Tucker, who were still standing in the circle. "But, what you might not know, is that we don't need the circle. This wasn't a traditional summoning. Phantom here is his own entity, with the ability to think for himself. He might be known for his cocky, and overconfident attitude, but he will never harm you." Danny finished with a small smile to Phantom's pout.

"The circle was to show you, trick you, really, that Phantom is not hostile. A failsafe that would never have worked. It's just an alchemic circle. We have been together for the past 3 years, and he's never harmed a single human being."

Danny snapped his fingers once, and Phantom was kneeling by his side immediately. Dangerous eyes cast down, in complete servitude.

"Then again, Phantom is not my slave. He is my friend." With that, Phantom got back up and gave the students a radiant smile. He gave a small nod to Danny and swirled away in a cloud of green mist. The trio got up and bowed their head and sat back down at the Gryffindor table.

There was a single beat of silence before the entire Great Hall erupted in cacophony.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"That was an experience," Harry said slowly as he eyed the three Casper students who were quietly sipping their pumpkin juice as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, no kidding, I still don't see why Dumbledore invited them though. Dangerous and barmy they are." Ron huffed while he shot a glance at the Headtable. "He summoned a Spirit on us! Who does that for an introduction?" He half exclaimed.

"Oh, but don't you see how exciting this is?" Hermione gushed as she stared at Sam with a frightening twinkle in her eyes. "How amazing it would be to learn Alchemy like that girl did."

"Are you sure you're not in love Hermione? You've haven't stopped staring at the three of them." Harry asked amused.

"Oh, shut it, you. The whole student body is still looking at them. Don't blame me for getting my share." She fired back playfully.

Meanwhile, Danny was listening to all the murmured conversation going on around them. He laughed a little when he heard someone ask if they weren't in love with them.

"See that group of three, right there?" He asked as he eyed the Golden Trio but only saw three heads of hair. "The girl thinks very highly of you Alchemy, Sam." He said with a smile.

Sam just looked at her nails, still covered in impeccable navy nail polish. "Well, this must be one of the only ones not blown away by your performance Danny." She drawled but still gave him a loving stomp in the shoulder.

"It's just like when we went to Smallville, remember? There was this one kid absolutely obsessed with Technomancy, just because Tucker summoned the bird." Danny said while Tucker smiled fondly at the memory.

"I still hate it that you need to do the obedience thing, Danny. It creeps me out sometimes." Sam confessed as she waved her wand, and a privacy ward sprang up, immediately muffling the voices in the Hall.

"Sam, you know Phantom, and I are the same person. I just sit and kneel before myself. Don't worry, I'm used to it by now." He said gently and slung an arm around her shoulder and kept her close.

"Get a room, you two." Tucker scolded, but he smiled nonetheless.

"We'll get a room, as soon as you confess you've got a crush on Valerie," Danny smirked as his friends' face flushed.

"You know," Sam began as she switched subjects. "I read up on Britain before we went, and I must say some things are really different from back home." She sounded worried.

"How so?" Danny commented quietly.

"Well, for one. Dark magic is a real no-go here, but we knew that already. There's also some bullshit about blood purity, but I stopped reading that crap as soon as possible. They have some really backwards Creature laws, even Paulina is bordering on illegal here." Sam gestured towards the half-Siren. "And some bizarre stuff about a kid named Harry Potter is going on. Apparently, at the age one, he defeated this Dark Lord when he survived the Killing Curse." She said in a whisper.

"You don't think…" Danny said sharply, not able to ignore the way his unbeating heart jolted a little. "That he's like me?"

"Nice way to drop a bomb on us like that, Sam." Tucker exhaled and tugged his red beret off his head and ran a hand through his curls.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how relevant it would be to us." She huffed. "Now I do because that's him right there." Sam subtly pointed at a mop of raven black hair, and when the kid looked up, his avada kedavra green eyes.

"My Ancients," Danny whispered. "He really could be."

"If he is, you need to help him, Danny," Tucker said as he went back to eating. "He could be clueless. It's not like there's a lot of Necromancers around here."

"Yeah," The Spirit murmured sarcastically. "At least I had my parents, so-called experts in Necromancy."

"Well, then. That's settled. Mission: figure out Harry Potter is a go." Sam said with a smile, grinning at the bushy-haired girl sitting across from Potter. "And I know just the way."

Sam suddenly stood up, breaking the privacy ward and walked towards the Golden Trio, Tucker and Danny hot on her heels.

"Sheesh, Sam, please tell us whenever you have a plan," Danny said as he sat down next to Hermione, as Sam was sitting opposite her.

The witch in question merely shrugged and locked eyes with the bushy-haired girl. "Hi, I'm Sam Manson. My friends here," She pointed a thumb at Danny and Tucker. "Couldn't help but overhear that you liked my Alchemy."

Again the girl flushed and tipped her hair forward. "You heard that? Oh, well, I researched Casper, and I thought that as a Light witch myself, Alchemy would be rather helpful. I always want to learn more, so can I ask you a couple of questions? I wrote down a list but it's up in my dorm room, and I'm ranting aren't I?" She rattled off in one big breath, as she grinned sheepishly at the gothic witch.

Sam let out a laugh. "Kid, we're gonna be here for at least the rest of the school year. You can bombard me with questions any time. But maybe you can start by telling me your name?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

Tucker was the one to laugh now. "Foley, Tucker Foley." He pointed at himself before pointing at Danny, "And Fenton, Danny Fenton."

"Wow," Harry commented as he locked eyes with Danny. "that sounds a lot like Phantom."

Danny almost choked on his juice as he eyed the kid. "Phantom told me that he did get inspiration from my name." He recovered quickly and shot the three kids a cocky grin.

"You said that Phantom was your friend, but you still made him kneel. That doesn't seem very nice." Another girl with flaming red hair said from her place next to Ron. Her eyes dancing in the candlelight as she observed the trio of Casper students.

"Phantom knows that it's just for show. Fun fact, in the Spirit World our roles are reversed. I pretend to be his pet human." Danny said with a shrug as he picked up a chicken leg.

"Spirit World? You mean you've seen it and come back alive?" Neville asked as he gawked at the Casper student.

"Well, I'm here, so I guess that means I survived," Danny said with a half smile and a shrug. From the Hogwarts students only Harry seemed to notice that the grin on his face didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So tell us-" A lone twin asked as the other slunk into the seat next to Tucker.

"Are you going to-" The other chimed in.

"Compete in the Tournament?" They both finished at the same time.

Tucker, taken by surprise, looked at one twin, and then the other, before letting out a stupid little laugh. "I have never seen that before. That was awesome. Can we know your names first, and perhaps your Floo." He said with a little wink.

"We're Gred and Forge!" Gred or Forge said as they both shook Tucker's hand, crisscrossed, and nodded towards the other two.

Ginny let out a suffering sigh and pointed at herself. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. Those two are my idiot brothers Fred and George. The other redhead here is Ron, my other brother," Before Sam could open her mouth to comment, Ginny silenced her. "I'm the youngest of seven. Next to Hermione is Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter." She gestured next to her.

Danny smiled wide, and summoned Tucker's hat towards him, put it on and tipped it at the group. "Nice to meet you all, in case you missed it, my name is Danny Fenton," He gave Tucker his hat back. "That's Tucker Foley, and this lovely creature is my girlfriend, Sam Manson." He said with a sideways smirk as he twirled his wand and pointed at Sam.

Sam let out a suffering sigh. "To answer your question, I wasn't planning on it, I'm content with watching, but Danny's going to try."

"What exactly does being a Grey wizard mean?" Hermione blurted out, apparently not being able to hold it in any longer.

"It means that Tucker has to do twice the work we do. You see at Casper, you have your basic classes, based on your affinity. I have Defence Against the Light Arts, while Sam has Defence Against the Dark Arts. Tucker, capable of practising both branches with equal skill has to take both classes, and Defence against the Grey Arts." Danny explained as he grinned at the thunderous expression on his friends' face.

"In third year we got to choose a speciality, compatible, again, with your affinity. I chose Alchemy, as my grandma Manson used to make the coolest little statues when I was younger, she really inspired me." Sam drew a quick circle on the wooden table and transmuted a tiny cat statue, giving it to Hermione, who beamed at the small token.

"I'm the first wizard in a long line of squibs, so I grew up with more technology. I guess playing with the toaster as a kid and making it fly was something that sparked my interest." Tucker finished with a shrug. Sniffing along the table for another piece of meat.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at Danny. "What about you, what made you go for Necromancy of all things?" Those green eyes cutting and sharp.

"My parents are absolutely crazy about ghosts and decided to make it the family business. After a revelation at fourteen, I couldn't but continue their line of work. Phantom came shortly after. He helped me hone my powers as a Necromancer." He never took his eyes off Harry and didn't miss the slight widening of the teens' eyes at the word "revelation".

Before anyone had really chewed that over, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak. First about the new arrivals, Bagman and Crouch, then about the four tasks that each of the champions had to face.

As Dumbledore lifted the Goblet up from the casket, a silence fell over the hall. He began a grave speech about the four champions and the trials they would face, but Danny had heard it all from Lancer already. He was more interested in the mystery that was Harry Potter. The boy seemed nothing special, but Danny knew very well that looks can be deceiving. He made a note of the way Harry's eyes darkened every time something related to fame came up. So the kid loathed the limelight, good to know, Danny supposed. Gathering information had always been Sam's forte, but she seemed intent to listen to Dumbledore, out of respect for the old wizard, perhaps.

Danny was knocked out of his revery when Fred, or George, he couldn't tell, said something about an Age Line.

"-tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"Trust me when I say so, kiddo," Tucker said, effectively cutting off Hermione. "I've read up on the death toll on this Tournament, and it ain't pretty. I don't think that anyone without O's for their O.W.L.'s could do it. We did the C.A.T.'s that's like a pre-N.E.W.T.'s test, and only people with A's could come with us."

"What does C.A.T. for?" Neville asked.

"Certainly Acceptable Tests," Danny said in a whisper, shuddering at the memory of the C.A.T.'s and his twisted future.

"But think of the glory it would bring if one of us fooled the cup, and won?" Ron said as he salivated a little at the thought.

"Gory, Ron. It's gonna be gory not glory if you would compete." Sam deadpanned as she looked the teen in the eye. Making her displeasure at the thought known.

"What about you, Harry," Danny asked, as he popped the joints his fingers, earning a handful of glares in the process.

"I would like to enter," Here he got a glare from Sam and Hermione. "but only if I were old enough. I don't know enough spells yet so I won't try, but it would be amazing wouldn't it?"

"Where are you guys sleeping anyway?" Ginny asked as she eyed the Durmstrang students that were beginning to file out.

"Lancer said something about being assigned a guest dorm, right? I guess we'll find out soon." Tucker pointed at the Head Table where Lancer had just finished up talking to Dumbledore.

"Well, I guess we'll see you all tomorrow, thanks for the warm welcome, and be sure to ask questions if you have any." Sam smiled warmly at the younger students and stood up with the rest of Casper.

"I'll bring my list," Hermione also stood to take the other witch' hand.

And to the guest dorms, they went.


	4. A Champion Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, hi?
> 
> I know, it's been forever since an update and I don't have any good reasons other than I was busy. But, here ya go. A brand new chapter.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Chapter 3:

The common room they were herded into had a nice homey feel to it. Decorated in warm browns and dark blues and a few painting scattered along the walls. Casper wasn’t a boarding school so most of the students, Tucker, Sam and Danny included, thought of it as one huge slumber party. Danny had done some research into Hogwarts itself and noted the different influences from the different Houses. The several bookcases along the wall were obviously Ravenclaw, while the red plush chairs were contributed by Gryffindor. A few snake decorations and the warm yellow light were Slytherin and Hufflepuff respectively. All in all, a nice common room to retreat to when they weren’t having classes.

The three of them sat down in a trio of chairs with a small coffee table. Sam put up a privacy ward again, and the ruckus of their classmates faded into muffled background noise again.

“So, what’s your character study of Harry?” Sam asked Danny as he let Thana slither out of his sleeve.

“The kid absolutely abhors being famous. Anytime his fame or fame, in general, was mentioned his eyes would darken and he’d try to hide behind Ron, who seems to have no problem with the idea.” Danny said, remembering the way the redhead’s eyes would light up when he thought about it.

“Yeah, I noticed that all the Weasley’s clothing was a little downtrodden. They probably don’t have the financial stability for seven kids.” Tucker added as he fiddled with his PDA. The magic at Hogwarts was a lot stronger than at Casper, causing it to crash.

“You think those twins will try to get in?” 

“No doubt about it.” Tucker lifted his head from his PDA and smiled lightly. “I like their spunk. I have a feeling we’re gonna see a lot more of them.”

“Are you guys excited for classes here at Hogwarts?” Danny cut in as he relaxed a little further into his chair. “I hear they have an exciting Care of Magical Creatures class and teacher.”

“I’m mildly curious for astronomy.” Sam hummed. “I wonder what they focus all their classes on. I know Casper is very broad, but I wonder what the students are taught, more combative or more defensive. I also wonder what the trials for the Tournament are going to be. I hope they suit your skill set, Danny.”

“I was thinking about that too,” Tucker said suddenly. “What are the rules on using Dark magic? I hope they won’t mind any of us using Dark spells if they’re more useful. I mean, I can limit myself to Light only, but you can’t,” Here a jabbed a thumb at Danny. “How long ago was it that you used a purely Light spell?”

Danny mulled it over, his face scrunching up in thought. “I guess, like, three years ago. Since the accident at least, but I wasn’t too big on Light spells before that. I guess I always leaned a little more towards Dark than Grey.” He shrugged and let Thana curl up against the heat of his arm again. The little blue snake hissed out a sleepy thanks, and Danny took the cue and stood up from the couch. “Thana’s getting tired, and so am I, I’m going to take a shower and get ready for bed, see you guys tomorrow, alright?”

“Sure, Dan-Dan. See you tomorrow.” Tucker said as he focused on his PDA again.

“Later, Danny.” Sam reached up for a hug and a kiss and was appropriately rewarded before Danny took his leave.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

“Why is breakfast so early,” Tucker complained as he loaded a few pounds of sausages, bacon, and other assorted meats on his plate.

Danny and Sam, who were both enjoying a fruit salad, grinned at their favourite geek. 

The rest of their class had decided to sleep out the jet lag, but Danny had found himself awake at seven and decided to go wake Tucker and wasn’t in the least surprised that Sam was wide awake and reading a book on water transmutation in the common room. They all decided that getting breakfast early and exploring Hogwarts was a better idea than waiting until lunch and going with the rest of Casper.

“Hey, guys. Did you sleep well?” A chipper voice said as she said down next to the trio of friends. 

“It’s too early, Jazz. Go be a morning person elsewhere.” Tucker mumbled in his bacon.

“Good morning, Jazz. Where were you last night? I missed you in the dorm.” Sam greeted the redhead.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, all the extra mediwitches and wizards were given a tour of the medical wing, I didn’t want to wake you, so I slipped in later.” She shrugged and helped herself to a bowl of oats.

“How does it stand up to the lab?” Danny asked, referring to the previously mentioned medbay.

“Pff, it’s horribly outdated, and I’m glad I brought some of mom’s tech. I’m excited to see how the others have been trained, though. I hope to learn something new.” She said, eyes glittering with a dangerous thirst for knowledge.

A sudden influx of sound redirected Danny’s attention to the giant double doors of the Great Hall. A huge chunk of Hogwarts and Beauxbaton students flooded in for breakfast, among them a familiar set of red hair, a mop of black, and bushy curls.

“Hullo there. I don’t believe we’ve met, yet.” Ginny said to Jazz as the other Gryffindors of the night before settled in around them.

“I don’t think so. I’m Jazz, Danny’s sister, and Mediwitch in training.” She shook Ginny’s hand and repressed a laugh at the way the twins were looking at her in shock.

“I’d never thought I’d meet a redhead that wasn’t a Weasley,” Ron muttered to Harry as Hermione shook hands with Jazz.

“Looks like you blend in, sis.” Danny joked as he stole strawberry from her plate.

“Oh no you don’t,” She countered as she summoned the strawberry back towards here with a quickly muttered accio.

The familiar sibling squabble calmed down the rest of the group as everyone settled in for a lazy breakfast.

A few minutes later, Hermione broke the silence.

“I was wondering if you wanted a tour of Hogwarts before classes start up on Monday.” She shifted slightly, and Sam smiled at her nervousness. “And maybe answer a couple of questions while we’re at it.” 

“I would love a tour, and questions are always welcome,” Tucker said as he devoured another set of bacon strips.

“That’s a disgusting amount of meat, Tucker.” Jazz commented as she hunted down an egg. “You need to balance your diet more, or you’ll die of heart failure.”

“Hey, easy on the meat. You know that I need my calories, Technomancy takes a lot of energy, dude.” He said defensively while he stuffed another batch in his mouth.

“Huh? How does that work?” Neville asked.

“Well, you’ve probably noticed that electricity and magic don’t work together. Or at least, it doesn’t work properly. You can enchant a toaster, and it’ll fly, but that’s not the desired effect.” Tucker began.

“Don’t assume what my toaster from Denmark was meant to do; maybe it was meant to fly.” Sam waved her spoon in his face.

“No, it wasn’t,” He said as he dodged a glob of oats, “but, there is one place where electricity and magic function together. The human body. When I’m performing Technomancy, I’m basically creating a template of my nervous system, and rewiring it to work with the device I want it to work with.” 

“He says as if anybody has a clue what he’s talking about.” Danny chimed in and laughed as relief flooded back into everyone’s faces.

“Pff, as if Necromancy and Alchemy don’t have their own science mumbo jumbo that normal people can’t understand.” Tucker snorted, as he got a chorus of “Hey!” from the other side of the table.

“So,” Ron said as he stood up. “who’s ready for the tour?”

“I think I’ll catch up with a few Mediwizards from Beauxbaton; I want to compare notes. You guys go ahead, I’ll meet you later.” Jazz said as she gathered her things and greeted another Mediwitch.

“See ya later, Jazz,” Sam said as she turned her attention to the trio of friends. “Where do we start?”

“I think that you’ll find the moving staircases appropriately enchanting,” Hermione said as she took the lead and moved towards the door.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Indeed, Sam was very impressed with the stairs and how they moved. Danny was more interested in the moving paintings. Sure they had a few at school, but they mostly relied on photos. 

“It must have taken ages to figure out where everything is.” He commented as Harry effortlessly slipped around a corner to show them something. 

Ron snorted. “Oh yes, McGonagall threatened to transfigure Harry and me into a map and stopwatch back in first year, because we were late all the time.”

Tucker laughed. “Lancer once stuck a sticking charm on Danny’s seat all day, as he kept making excuses to leave the classroom, and Lancer wouldn’t have it.” 

“I remember that. That was horrible; I had to have Phantom phase me out of my robes so I could go to the bathroom.” Danny grumbled as Sam snickered behind her hand.

“About that, you seem very comfortable around Phantom. How often do you summon him?” Hermione inquired as they turned around a corner.

“I don’t need the ritual you saw yesterday. That was mostly just for show. We have a bit of a ghost infestation in our town, and I usually ask him to help me fight them.” Danny shrugged as they settled in an alcove that fit all six of them.

“What if he wants to do something else? Do you force him to?” Harry asked.

“Phantom doesn’t need me to summon him, he can do that on his own.” He ignored the way Hermione shuddered. “But he is bound to me when I summon him, I say he needs to do something, he needs to do it, but that doesn’t happen often.” Never, he thought but he wasn’t going to say that. “His hero complex is too big for that too.” 

Ron choked while Hermione giggled. “A ghost with a hero complex, who would’ve thought.”

“What about Dark magic in general? Can you use Light spells too, or…” Harry trailed off. 

“First off, there’s two kinds of magic. Neutral magic and affinity magic. We can all do neutral magic, as it has no affinity, and most spells are like that. Lumos, or Accio are good examples. I as a Grey wizard have a greater chance of successfully casting a spell in each branch. Sam with Light, and Danny with Dark. Not to say that Sam can’t cast Dark magic, it’s just not as powerful, or it could not have the desired effect. Most spells are mirrored in Dark and Light. Take the Patronus charm, that’s a purely Light spell, and Danny can cast it, but mine or Sam’s will be more powerful or have more effect. So Danny has his own alternative in Dark magic, the Decipio curse, which makes a Dementor think it’s being fed, while it’s not, and keeps it at bay.” Tucker explained as the other three listened with rapt attention.

“That’s bonkers,” Ron commented as he looked at Danny in a new light.

“You said curse, does that mean it’s dangerous?” Hermione asked, notebook on her lap and quill in hand.

“Isn’t the Patronus dangerous for Dementors,” Harry interjected as he thought it over.

“I guess you’re right.” She mumbled as she scribbled in her notes.

They all fell silent for a while.

“Let’s go back to the Great Hall, I think it’s about lunch time, and I want to put my name in the Cup before it’s too late,” Danny said as he stood up and dusted her robes.

“Sure, let’s go back.” Harry agreed.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

At lunchtime, and once again seated, a horde of owls and an assortment of other birds dropped down to deliver everybody’s mail.

Hedwig flew down with a brown envelope that seemed to light Harry up, and he greedily took it off her leg and gave her a bacon reward. 

Sam mesmerised by the presence of such a magnificent creature, cooed and awed as Hedwig puffed up proudly under the attention. Not to be outdone by and owl, Raven, chose that moment to swoop down and protectively settle on Sam’s shoulder. Cawing at Hedwig.

“Is that a white raven?” Ron asked as he eyed the bird on Sam’s shoulder. 

She hummed in answer and gave Raven a precious scratch under her beak. Hedwig seemed to scowl, as far as an owl can scowl and hopped over to Harry, who was still engrossed in his letter and nipped him in the ear. As if to say, and where are my beak scratches? 

Harry looked up, saw a jealous Hedwig and laughed, petting her on the head and ruffling her feathers lovingly. And of course a nice scratching under the beak.

As if sensing the mood, Thana chose that moment to come out and start hissing at Danny.

‘If the bird gets attention, I want some too.” She said as she slithered out of Danny’s sleeve and onto the table.

Everyone froze.

Danny, the oblivious dork, didn’t notice the mood and happily hissed back. ‘I would never deprive you of a good petting, dear.’

“Uhm, Danny. Remember what Lancer said on the bus about Thana.” Tucker said with a grimace as he saw the looks on everyone’s faces.

Danny looked up, sensed the mood, and let out a soft, “Oh.”

“You’re a Parselmouth,” Harry said quietly as he looked from Danny to the little blue racer snake and back.

“Technically, I speak most languages, dead languages included. Courtesy of Phantom.” He said with a non-apologetic shrug.

“I’m a Parselmouth too.” Harry blurted suddenly while his cheeks dusted with pink.

Everybody around the table seemed to relax a little when they realised Danny wasn’t going to set a snake on them, and that Harry would stop him if he did.

As if to prove his worth, he hissed a hello to Thana who perked up excitedly and introduced herself. 

‘I like this one, can we keep him?’

Danny hissed out a laugh, which put everyone on edge again and answered. ‘I’m sorry, but I don’t think Harry is willing to change schools just to come with us. Or are you?’

‘Sorry, but I’ll be staying in rainy Britain for a while,’

‘Pity,’ She hissed sadly and went back to basking in the heat of Danny’s hands.

Danny gave everyone a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that. Thana can be very bossy when she wants to be, especially when Raven is there too. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright, mate.” Ron said as he waved his hand, “It was just a little sudden.”

“Hey, Danny, Lancer is handing out the slips to put your name on, better grab one fast,” Sam said as she saw their Deputy coming by, and giving away pieces of paper.

Danny grabbed one and gave Lancer a nod, before spelling his name onto it, in his usual loopy font, and strode up to the Cup.

He dropped it in, and the Cup burned with satisfaction.

Casper had gained herself a Champion.


End file.
